we are who we are
by MakatoMai
Summary: She was always a hopeless actress behind all that perfection anyway.  Bade,Bori,Jandre, and mentions of onesidded Candre


we are who we are

Authors Note: Inspired by New Year, Old Idea fanfiction challenge #2, I stumbled across on livejournal. It probably isnt what most had in mind for "friends with benefits." but, its the first thing that came to mind. So, read and keep in mind, Feedbacks appreciative- Flames are for children. :)

* * *

.

Jade West

.

It always starts with Tori_fucking_Vega doesn't it? (not this time)

Jade's not an idiot like Beck apparently think she is. She's the master of private glances and secret smiles. She's the one who invented it. Oh, and than there's the fact she watched him push _sunshine and fucking glitter _into the janitor's closet.

Jade West doesn't play to get even. She plays to win.

:: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: :::

.

Andre Harris

.

When Jade tells Andre that Tori is sleeping with Beck, he doesn't quite believe it. This is _jade _and she plays people like he plays music (its incredible and its deliciously _easy)_

Her lips crash onto his in this fluid movement that screams nothing but dominance, and spitefulness. It's so overwhelming and passionate that his head is literally spinning and it takes everything he has to focus enough to push her off him.

"Beck's my best friend."

"and Tori is pretty damn close to my fucking enemy Andre." Jade spits clenching her hands into her fists, before tilting her head down to the pavement. "…_please?_"

Maybe its because she said please. Maybe its because he's a masochist. Maybe its pity. But maybe he's just attracted to her. He hopes its anything but the last one as he presses his lips to hers.

:: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: :::

.

Cat Valentine

.

Cat notices before Jade does- that Beck and Tori are just a little to close. And Tori notices she notices. So one day after Sikowitz class; Tori all but drags Cat into the abandoned class room.

"You know." Tori exclaims breathlessly, and Cat's just as breathless only able to manage a small nod.

"Please, don't say anything." And Tori's eyes are all sparkly and covered with glitter and hope and excitement and a whole bunch of other things Cat doesn't have names for.

"Its wrong." is all she can think to say. Because your not suppose to do that to your friends, even if Jade is the scary kind of friend.

"But.." Tori tries again forcing a smile that's all sunshine and rainbows and all Cat can think is how fake her rainbows are, or how real they are because they were probably built off of Jade's tears.

"It helps your cause doesn't it? You like Andre don't you? I obviously don't if Im…you know."

Cat doesn't know how Tori knows she likes Andre in the good way, in the special _I want to hold hands with you _type of way. But she doesn't want her to tell Andre so she nods, and even though she knows Tori's not really threatening her with it- she cant help but feel like the walls are finally going to close in on her.

:: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: :::

.

Beck Oliver

.

It's not so much that he's in love with Tori, because he's really not. It's just the fact that Tori's smile is so bright it's infectious and while he never ever wants to let go of Jade…he just doesn't want to miss out on all the glitter either.

That's not so wrong is it? That's human…to want what you cant have, why cant he have his cake and eat his too? A lot of people get too, he should too. Jade always gets what she wants, and he wants to try Tori. He wants to have the chance to feel like a normal human being instead of everything always be so rough all the damn time.

Tori lets him breathe- and Jade keeps him in check. Tori pours out love and glitter and some bizarre type of fairy dust that brings him to cloud nine, Jade pours out possession, blood, and a type of fire that's so incredible but (oh so hot, and he's going to get burned)

"Hey"

Black nails dig into his palm.

"Tell me you love me."

"What's the magic word?"

"…Please?"

"I love you."

(And he does, he just loves Tori too.)

:: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: ::: :: :::

.

Robbie Shapiro

.

Robbie hates that Rex knows absolutely everything. He whispers to him at night that Crazy Cat Valentine is in love with Andre Harris and that Tori knows because she found her pink hello kitty diary she left in Sikowitz's class. And that everybody knows that Tori is sleeping with Beck, but nobody knows (yet) that Jade is sleeping with Andre to get back at him.

Robbie hates that Rex knows everything and has the impulsive awful need to share it with him. Because Robbie doesn't want to know, not really- about all the awful things his 'friends' are doing.

So he tapes Rex's mouth shut and writes "liar" on the duct tape. So when people ask him what's up with Rex. He just smiles and says "he needs to learn how to tell the truth because friends don't ruin each others happiness."

This sentiment kind of scares Tori.

:: ::: :: ::: :: ::: ::: ::: :: :::

.

Tori Vega

.

Beck didn't count on one thing. Tori has a conscious. She tried not to- she really really tried not too, because kissing him was just so damn amazing- her smiles felt less fake, more perfect.

But ever since stupid REX, Robbie's stupid puppet had the word liar taped across his mouth something inside her snapped. Robbie knew. Robbie knew about everything, or Rex did.

She was going to hell. She was sure of it. Her reputation, her perfection, everything was going to be ruined. She was going to crash and she was going to burn, and Jade was going to have her name completely trashed. She'd have to go back to public school- and than shed be labeled as a fucking f a i l u r e.

Was there really anything worse?

So when Tori burst into a fit of diamond tears, everybody's surprised. Everybody accept Jade- because Jade has always known Tori would be the first to crack.

She was always a hopeless actress behind all that perfection anyway.

* * *

Authors Note: ...I liked it. But my opinions not the one who matters here, so please, give me yours :)


End file.
